Sobre Balanços, Blacks & Potters
by Irina Gras
Summary: A relação deles era inusitada, mas era agora. J/N, S/L/L, R/B.
1. 1

**Comentários; **James/Cissy, se você não gosta shoo! Caso contrário não se esqueça de comentar, agradecida.

**Sobre Balanços, Blacks & Potters**

**1.**

Paty Moliev cochicha em seu ouvido, deve ser algo importante, mas não consegue concentrar-se nas palavras que deixam os lábios da menina em incessante mantra. Seus olhos e atenção estão focados em outro lugar, em outra conversa, em outra pessoa. Ela vê seu primo dizer alguma coisa fazendo-o rir e a garota Evans repreendê-lo, o que só faz com que suas risadas ecoem ainda mais alto enquanto a menina briga com seu primo.

― Malditos Grifinórios ― escuta um murmúrio que ganha sua atenção e olha, sem se virar, com curiosidade Severus que observa a mesma cena, só que por razões diferentes da sua, óbvio, sua razão tem cabelos alaranjados e olhos verdes, como também um temperamento curto. Mas ele não sabe que ela sabe.

Torna novamente sua atenção para a outra mesa, tomando cuidado para ser discreta o bastante.

Seu cabelo preto por primeira vez parecia menos desarrumado, com apenas alguns fiapos rebeldes, seus olhos castanhos claros protegidos atrás de um novo aro retangular de óculos, tirando qualquer aparência infantil que ele possuía com os redondos, seus lábios formavam um sorriso enquanto assistia a briga entre seu primo e a garota Evans, sua gravata estava solta e os primeiros botões da camisa abertos, as mangas dobradas expondo um bronzeado dourado que não estivera ali antes. E por uma fração de segundos seus olhos se cruzam, fazendo com que ela parasse de olhar, sentindo uma pequena falta de ar e uma corrente levemente eletrizante assim que seus olhos se encontraram.

Por que estava tão encantada com ele? Ele podia ser bonito e tudo mais, mas havia centenas de meninos bonitos aqui em Hogwarts. Cissy olhou para uma cabeleira loira não muito longe de si. Lucius Malfoy. Seus cabelos eram do mais puro loiro, mas não mais do que os seus que chegavam a ser quase brancos. Amarrados por uma fita preta de cetim eles caiam sobre seu ombro direito, um corte que futuramente usaria pelo resto de sua vida. Seus olhos azuis observavam com mero interesse o que Vincent Crabbe dizia. Seu nariz aristocrático lhe dava um ar mais velho, e seus maneirismos impecáveis na mesa apenas confirmando. Sentindo que Lucius notara seu olhar o viu se virar e dar-lhe um pequeno sorriso, Narcissa apenas acenou de volta com a cabeça e tornou sua atenção para seu prato novamente.

Suas pobres batatas meio despedaçadas num canto do prato de tanto brincar com elas e seu frango intocado. Lindo prato.

Pedindo licença se levantou e deixou o Grande Hall, porém não desceu para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina, ainda não queria ter que falar com ninguém. Resolveu dar uma volta pelo castelo, mesmo sendo o primeiro mês que estava de volta esse ainda era seu último ano, queria guardar todos os detalhes possíveis. Pois no fundo sabia que demoraria a chegar o dia em que ela voltaria a pisar na mesma, e quando voltasse, sabia que não seria como uma simples aluna, livre e com todo um futuro na sua frente, até porque ela não era assim, seu futuro já estava resolvido bem antes de nascer e em uma gaiola de ouro foi onde a criaram, o único lugar onde podia fingir ser livre e ter um futuro incerto e em suas mãos era aqui, seu lar, Hogwarts.

Parou em frente à Floresta Proibida tomando cuidado para que Filch ou Hagrid não a vissem. E com a maior delicadeza entrou, sem o menor medo, como a maioria dos alunos teria, conhecia essa floresta muito bem, era como sua segunda casa, os animais e criaturas sabiam quem ela era. Aqui ela era apenas mais um com eles.

Alguma dúzia de árvores depois parou ao lado de um grande tronco e tirou se cachecol, seu manto, sua gravata e os dobrou deixando-os no chão. Apoiando suas pequenas mãos brancas no tronco rígido tirou suas sapatilhas pretas e sua meia calça da mesma cor, deixando-os ao lado da pequena pilha e sem pensar em nada em particular continuou andando. Sentiu que ainda faltava alguma coisa, parou e começou a dobrar as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos e a tirou de dentro da saia, bem melhor.

Andou por mais uns três minutos e chegou a uma clareira, olhando em volta procurando por alguma coisa, até avistar em cima de um dos troncos mais altos o que procurava, dando um pequeno sorriso tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para o objeto.

― _Wingardium leviosa! _― disse e o objeto veio descendo devagar, enfim chegando. Um balanço, seu balanço. O balanço que fizera em seu quarto ano e onde passara a maior parte do tempo, onde ninguém a podia encontrar e perturbá-la, onde ninguém podia tirar sua liberdade, onde ela podia pensar o que quiser e ser quem quiser, onde ela podia ser apenas Narcissa, sem o Black, sem o sangue, apenas Cissy.

Sentando no assento de madeira ela segurou a corda dos dois lados e com seu pé impulsionou, sentindo o vento frio da noite bater em seu rostoe suas pálpebras que protegiam seus olhos fechados levemente congelarem, uma sensação maravilhosa.

* * *

Enquanto jantava James tinha certeza de que estava sendo observado, procurou pelo Hall inteiro até que finalmente seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Narcissa Black, que logo desviou o olhar.

Narcissa na verdade era um mistério para James, e ele gostava muito de mistérios, porque mistérios equivalem a novos desafios e não havia nada que James gostasse mais do que um novo desafio.

Mesmo pertencendo à casa que pertence, ele sabia que ela era diferente, diferente de todos ali.

Nunca a havia visto implicar com outras casas nem falar "sangue-ruim" todas as vezes que um nascido de Trouxa passava (sabia que como uma perfeita Sangue-Puro ela não gostava deles, mas isso não queria dizer que ela necessariamente precisava expressar isso verbalmente, ele sabia), era também a única Sonserina que não fazia cara de nojo todas as vezes que era designada para fazer patrulha com um nascido de Trouxa. Sem prestar muita atenção ele riu de alguma outra coisa que Sirius disse.

Nunca a havia visto também nos jogos de Quadribol, nem para assistir Malfoy, pensou no nome com desdém, não que ele ficasse procurando por ela, era só que Narcissa Black não era uma pessoa muito difícil de não se reparar. Com aquele cabelo quase branco com cachos grandes nas pontas e pele mais branca ainda com bochechas rosadas e grandes olhos azuis, mas não que ele reparasse nisso tudo, como por exemplo, em como seus cílios eram compridos e pretos e como ela era tão magrinha e pequena que ele pensava que ela estava a ponto de quebrar todas as vezes que alguém a tocasse com um pouco mais de força, não, ele não reparava nessas coisas, você acha!

Ficou um pouco surpreso quando a viu levantar de repente, a porta do salão ficando aberta o suficiente para ver que ela não ia em direção às masmorras. Onde ia ela então? Duh, provavelmente ao banheiro, isso... Mas o banheiro era do outro lado.

E assim ele ficou, sua curiosidade o comendo durante os próximos dez minutos até que não agüentou mais e levantou.

― Onde você vai Jamsie? ― perguntou Sirius parando de atazanar Lily por uns segundos.

― Dar uma volta, encontro vocês no dormitório ― e antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele deixou o Grande Hall. Mais quinze minutos para rondar o primeiro piso do castelo e mais cinco para encontrá-la, prestes a entrar na Floresta Negra.

Milhares de suposições passaram pela mente do garoto, como bom amigo essa seria a hora em que ele voltaria para o castelo e supostamente avisaria Sirius que sua priminha estava indo dar um passeio noturno na Floresta Negra. Porém a curiosidade sempre acabou com o melhor dele e minutos depois de vê-la entrar ele fez o mesmo.

Seguindo seus cabelos quase brancos e mantendo distância para não ser notado.

Depois da não tão desagradável cena de Narcissa despindo-se eles chegaram ao que deveria ser o destino, uma clareira em alguma parte da floresta.

Ela tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou-a para cima, ele imaginando que tipo de feitiçaria das trevas ela estava prestes a fazer.

― _Wingardium Leviosa! _― escutou-a dizer e olhou indignado, mas o que...?

E um balanço desceu de um dos galhos da árvore e viu-a sentar no pedaço de madeira. James se sentiu meio mal, mas não deixou isso afetá-lo, muito.

No próximo segundo se viu hipnotizado pela garota no balanço, durante o tempo em que ficou ali, que ele não fez questão de saber se foram minutos ou horas, a menina não era mais Narcissa Black a Sonserina, era apenas uma garota cujo nome era Narcissa.

Quando a viu sorrir sua culpa voltou, se ela vinha tão longe e arriscava tanto assim era porque queria sua privacidade e James respeitava isso, às vezes, não muito, mas respeitava em parte.

Dando meia volta ele saiu da floresta, indo direto para o dormitório, conversando um pouco com seus colegas e logo depois pegando no sono, nessa noite sonhando com balanços, florestas e meninas de cabelos e peles brancas.

* * *

**Comentários; **reviews seriam muito bem apreciados, realmente preciso de críticas nessa história, me ajudaria absurdos. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado.


	2. 2

**Comentários; **eu modifiquei a linha do tempo um pouco para que Narcissa pudesse estar no sétimo ano junto dos Marotos. Essa história na verdade é um universo alternativo, então algumas coisas vão estar diferentes, mas nada que não será explicado.

**Sobre Balanços, Blacks & Potters**

**2.**

― Narcissa, você realmente precisa me falar como faz isso! ― ouviu Monica Zabini dizer.

Sem deixar de anotar o que a Professora McGonagall explicava olhou para a menina em sua visão periférica e com curiosidade genuína perguntou.

― Fazer o que?

― Sair da cama as sete da manhã, escovar os dentes, se vestir e estar maravilhosa! Digo, você sequer usa maquiagem... ― Paty Moliev concordava com a cabeça.

― Monica, deixe disso, você é muito bonita ― respondeu não entendendo muito o ponto da conversa. Claro que conseguiu perceber a inveja da menina ao final da frase, mas Monica Zabini era muito bonita, se ela não exagerasse demais na maquiagem provavelmente ficaria mais bonita ainda.

Os Zabini, afinal de contas, eram conhecidos por sua beleza, e Monica fazia juz a isso, como seu irmão mais novo Giovanni, os dois tinham feições simétricas, olhos verdes, cabelos escuros e pele bronzeada, corpos aparentemente bonitos e proporcionais. Mas também, quando se tem tudo, as pessoas passam a desvalorizar o que tem e começam a querer mais e mais o que não tem. Essa era a conclusão que Narcissa chegara depois de dezessete anos de vida na sociedade extremista de Sangue-Puros.

― É verdade, mas você ainda vai ter que me contar seu segredo! ― pôde sentir uma veia de irritação levemente se elevar, porém era mestre em disfarces e ficou grata quando McGonagall pediu silêncio.

Tinha que se preparar mentalmente, a próxima aula era dobradinha de Poções com os Grifinórios.

* * *

― A poção que vamos fazer hoje é uma poção bastante complexa, portanto vamos usar as duas aulas para o seu preparo, se não estão esquecidos pedi na última aula para que pesquisassem toda a parte teórica da Poção _Veritaserum _ou Poção da Verdade, ― Slughorn continuou falando a mesma coisa, repetindo-se novamente, o que ele costumava fazer sempre, a parte importante era sempre ouvir o começo de seu discurso.

E o final.

― Essa poção será feita em duplas, quando chamar seus nomes ajeitem-se em suas mesas, essa dupla será a que você trabalhará nos projetos até o fim do semestre.

Podia-se ouvir todos os tipos de reações pela classe, nenhuma sendo muito positiva, era fato que Slughorn adorava colocar Sonserinos com Grifinórios, principalmente a última pessoa com quem você queria trabalhar.

― Longbottom e Moliev ― pode jurar que escutou Paty rosnar ― Snape e Lestrange ― Sonserinos ― Malfoy e Evans ― nada inteligente Professor... Não mesmo ― McDowall e Goyle, Moser e Crabbe ― ela quase sentiu pena das meninas Grifinórias ― Lupin e Black, Bellatrix ― sentiu a irmã ficar tensa ao seu lado, rapidamente apertou sua mão num gesto encorajador, sem olhar em seus olhos ― Carrell e Greengrass ― faltavam apenas quatro pessoas, já havia duas duplas da mesma casa... Ou ela caia com Sirius ― Zabini e Black, Sirius ― maldito frio na barriga, ou... ― Potter e Black, Narcissa.

Podia sentir os olhos de James, seriam eles olhos de ódio? Não sabia, estava de costas.

Pegando suas coisas se dirigiu ao fundo da sala, encontrando com Lucius no caminho.

Cinza com Azul, loiro com loiro.

― Se ele tentar alguma coisa, não hesite em chamar ― não estava bancando o herói, nem fazendo seu papel como futuro noivo, Sonserinos eram cautelosos, não tinham amigos, mas dividiam uma coisa em comum, a gaiola de ouro. Maneirismos, nada mais.

― Obrigada ― concordou com a cabeça e os dois partiram, ele para cabelos ruivos e ela para morenos.

― Namorado bancando o herói? Não esquenta Black, não vou tentar nada ― como ele era babaca, ela realmente não fazia idéia do por que estava apaixonada. Pouco sabia que James mentalmente se dava um soco.

Deixou o material em cima da mesa e o encarou, realmente o encarou, sem expressão, até que ele desviou o olhar um tanto embaraçado.

Os próximos minutos seguiram-se em silêncio, os dois trabalhando, e ela provavelmente teria ficado mais nervosa se não estivesse tão entretida observando Lucius, com cautela.

Não havia como alguém reparar, ele era um mestre em disfarces, assim como ela, só que ela era melhor, para ela, nessa aula, Lucius Malfoy estava aberto como um livro, e o que ela encontrou foi um tanto interessante.

Ninguém repararia em como seus olhos ficavam segundos a mais na ruiva ao seu lado, ou como ele abusava de sua visão periférica para observá-la, movimento perigoso Malfoy... Em como ele trabalhava perto demais da garota, mais do que o necessário para um Sonserino de sangue tão puro como ele, um Malfoy. Em como ele fazia questão de fazer as tarefas mais "perigosas" antes que ela o fizesse, a garota provavelmente interpretava isso como sinal de arrogância, como se ele estivesse dizendo que ela era incompetente... Mal sabia ela. Narcissa quase riu.

Tinha que admitir, Lucius tinha bom gosto, a menina de longe era uma das mais bonitas da escola, tinha longos cabelos do mais puro ruivo, uma figura bonita, grandes olhos verdes e o rosto rodeado de sardas, o que para alguns seria considerado feio, tinha certeza que para Malfoy era a coisa mais charmosa do mundo, ela achava uma graça também.

Mas não era só isso, ela tinha um futuro incerto e em suas mãos, o fato de ser filha de Trouxas apenas adicionava mais para seduzir, inconscientemente, a pedra que era Lucius Malfoy.

Checou em sua irmã e Lupin, pelo menos ele era educado, os dois trabalhavam em silêncio, Bellatrix não tirava os olhos da faca enquanto cortava o ingrediente, Lupin a olhava meio incerto... Bella, Bella... Você está parecendo uma maníaca. Suspirou.

Olhou para James que sorria abobado para uma careta que Sirius estava fazendo do outro lado da classe, um sorriso aberto, expondo seus dentes do mais branco, nesse dia ela descobriu que quando James sorria, seus olhos sorriam junto.

Realmente, malditos Grifinórios.

* * *

―... Ouvi dizer que ela é frígida!

― _Shh!_ Assim ela te escuta boba!

― Como se a Annie ligasse pra isso!

Narcissa suspirou e continuou andando, não fazia idéia de quem eram, da Lufa-Lufa, segundo seus uniformes... Pareciam ser do sexto ano, quem sabe... Ela se sentia um tanto mal por não saber o nome de quase ninguém da escola, tudo bem, saber todos os nomes era uma tarefa um tanto impossível, nem os Professores sabiam todos os nomes, tirando o Professor Dumbledore, mas o homem já era estranho em si, apesar de que ao menos lembrar seus rostos seria bom... Enfim, ela nunca se deu ao trabalho.

Dando um suspiro quase inexistente virou à direita, tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer. Como procurar sua irmã... Onde em Avalon estava Bellatrix?

Já fazia meia hora que a estava procurando.

Quando finalmente a encontrou, depois de mais dez minutos, perto do Lago Negro, pode sentir seu cenho começar a franzir e sua boca se mexer, quase um tique nervoso. Respirou e contou até cinco, não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Narcissa levava muito a sério suas expressões faciais, desde muito cedo aprendera que mostrar suas emoções só lhe traria problemas, principalmente em tempos como esses, com Lorde Voldemort mais forte do que nunca.

― _Tch_... ― o barulho foi tão silencioso que mesmo se você estivesse ao lado da menina não escutaria a onomatopéia de desgosto.

Lorde das Trevas, Grande Lorde Voldemort, o extremista mais hipócrita e imbecil da face da terra. O Adolf Hitler bruxo, sem tirar nem por, a única diferença sendo que o último já estava morto.

Ela mal podia ver a hora desse babaca morrer. Em nenhum lugar do mundo Narcissa se curvaria para alguém como ele. Porém não era burra, nem ingênua desse jeito, senão teria sido posta na Grifinória, como seu primo. Não, Narcissa sabia de seu futuro, ela se casaria com um seguidor de Voldemort, um casamento arranjado, provavelmente com Lucius Malfoy, mas não, ela se passaria por incompetente, sem a menor habilidade senão gastar o dinheiro do marido, fofocar e dar festas, a esposa perfeita para um Comensal da Morte exibir, porém sem tomar parte do grupo.

Quando perdessem a guerra, porque cedo ou tarde eles perderiam, porque era isso o que acontecia com todos aqueles que tinham poder demais e buscavam por mais sem ter responsabilidade até que esse mesmo poder os cegassem. Aconteceu com Morgana, com Salazar, com Grindenwald e aconteceria com Voldemort, se pedisse ela podia listar todos os monarcas e governantes Trouxas cujo destino fora o mesmo.

E, quando isso acontecesse, Narcissa continuaria vivendo, sendo mal olhada na sociedade, mas ao mesmo tempo parte dela, seria odiada, invejada, certo ponto rejeitada, o pior dirigido para si, para sua família, e seus filhos sofreriam e passariam a vida sofrendo para quem sabe seus netos poderem se libertar desse círculo.

E ela viveria como num teatro, seu rosto sempre coberto por máscaras, máscaras que construía meticulosamente desde que se conhecia como gente.

Mudando um pouco a linha de pensamento ela pensou em quando fora visitar uma galeria de arte Trouxa com sua irmã Andrômeda. Se cada pessoa tivesse um quadro, Narcissa imaginava que o dela seria o de uma menina sem rosto na escuridão rodeada de máscaras, no chão, em suas mãos, em seu colo.

Ela queria chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo, sua vida era uma grande tragicomédia.

Focando os olhos novamente avistou a irmã e lembrou a razão de ter vindo até aqui.

Bellatrix estava na beira do lago agachada e fazendo movimentos aleatórios com sua varinha, o que seria bonitinho se ela fosse uma aluna mais nova estudando para a aula de Feitiços, porém não tinha nada de muito charmoso no esquilo que entrava e saia da água se contorcendo.

― Bellatrix! ― chamou a loira assim que se aproximou da morena ― já falei pra você parar de torturar animais vivos, é um hábito horrível ― repreendeu, seu tom de voz era neutro, mas o timbre irritado fora percebido por Bellatrix, principalmente pela irmã tê-la chamado pelo nome.

― Cissy, jantar? ― perguntou soltando o esquilo, que desnorteadamente saiu correndo.

― Sim, vamos indo, procurei por você por quase uma hora.

Elas estavam perto do Grande Hall quando ela percebeu que sua irmã não a acompanhava mais, quando virou, pronta para repreendê-la mais uma vez parou. Sua irmã se escondia atrás de uma pilastra observando alguma coisa, parando atrás da irmã mais velha olhou com curiosidade o que ela via com tanto interesse, uma pena tomando conta de si, Bella tinha que parar com essa mania de _stalker _de qualquer jeito.

Ela observava um grupo de meninos, Grifinórios, os Marotos, um em particular, Narcissa sabia seu nome: Remus Lupin.

Já não bastava uma irmã, agora eles tinham duas em suas mãos, pensou olhando para James que passava um braço pelo pescoço de Remus e outro pelo de Sirius que bagunçava o cabelo do outro menino, um menino gordinho que andava sempre com eles, ele lhe lembrava um rato. Os quatro estavam rindo como se não houvesse problema no mundo.

Olhou para a irmã, seu coração apertando mais ainda, seu olhar era tão triste, Bella a lembrava um filhote de cão abandonado, já não bastava os problemas que ela tinha! Bellatrix era sua irmã mais velha, mas por causa de problemas em seu desenvolvimento ela só começou a atender Hogwarts quando tinha doze anos, desde pequena tivera problema com palavras então não era uma pessoa muito eloqüente, seu linguajar era simples e era uma menina de poucas palavras, mas isso não a fazia uma pessoa burra ou alienada, muito pelo contrário, Bella era de longe a pessoa mais sensível que ela conhecia, ela podia enganar quem ela quisesse com suas expressões, mas seus olhos eram como um grande livro aberto para Narcissa. Não agüentando mais ela pegou a mão da irmã, puxando-a para si e beijando sua bochecha, olhos verdes olhando dentro de azuis, compreendimento e aceitação.

As duas agora deixando a cena, pelos fundos... Elas eram apenas figurantes nessa história.

* * *

**Comentários; **eu precisava de ajuda na tradução das seguintes palavras (fica-se de rodapé que eu li a saga inteira de HP em Inglês, e os filmes sempre os vi sem legenda ou sem prestar atenção na legenda, portanto as traduções nunca ficaram), _Great Hall, Parseltongue, Divination Class, Care of Magical Creatures _(Cuidado/Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, talvez?). Precisava dessas traduções para poder corrigir o que já tenho feito, como pode ver, minha tradução do Great Hall foi Grande Hall. Aliás, os _Prefects _são Prefeitos mesmo ou é outra coisa? Ah sim! Tradução de _Head Boy/Girl._ Beijos.


	3. 3

**Sobre Balanços, Blacks & Potters**

**3.**

Sua respiração estava ofegante quando acordou. As cortinas de sua cama estavam fechadas e a escuridão a cercava. Estabilizando a respiração seus olhos foram se acostumando com o escuro, um pequeno feixe de luz contrastava uma finíssima linha por uma brecha entre suas cortinas.

Saindo da cama pegou seu relógio na cabeceira, lia-se 5:19am, não conseguiria mais dormir e o café da manhã só começaria as oito, suspirou, melhor se trocar.

Estava frio, olhou pela janela, o sol se escondia atrás das nuvens e da neblina, um típico começo de outono no Reino Unido.

Vestiu sua meia calça preta, sua saia, a camisa, ajeitou a gravata, calçou as sapatilhas e vestiu seu suéter indo em direção ao banheiro, fez sua rotina e parou em frente ao espelho, a luz era natural e vinha da grande janela de vidro. Em dias assim seu cabelo parecia mais branco e suas feições ficavam mais pálidas do que de costume, a única cor sendo seus grandes olhos azuis e o verde de suas roupas. Ela podia muito bem se fingir de morta que era capaz de acreditarem. Optou por um meio-rabo, o qual prendeu com um laço preto e saiu do dormitório da Sonserina em direção à cozinha.

O grande castelo estava vazio, nem sequer os fantasmas perambulavam e os quadros dormiam. Sorriu um pouco e fez cócegas na pêra, a pintura se abriu e ela entrou, não estava sozinha.

― Bom dia ― ouviu dizê-lo educadamente.

― Remus Lupin, bom dia ― respondeu de volta. Ele fez menção à cadeira em frente à sua e ela agradeceu, sentando-se.

Logo apareceu um Elfo Doméstico e ela pediu um chá e um prato de biscoitos, não tinha muita fome pela manhã.

_Earl Grey... _Sentiu a fragrância do chá fechando os olhos, degustando cada segundo assim que o líquido quente passou por sua garganta naquela manhã tão fria. Remus Lupin a observava um tanto curioso, olhou-o de volta de relance assim que este voltou a se concentrar em seu prato. Ele parecia tão... Acabado. Estava com olheiras imensas, os ombros estavam caídos e parecia estar fazendo um grande esforço para comer, e agora que via mais de perto, parecia ter ganhado uma cicatriz nova no canto esquerdo de seu rosto. Narcissa nunca conseguira ver o garoto de tão perto e só agora reparara que tinha uma pequena quantia de cicatrizes em seu rosto (que já eram velhas) e pescoço.

Imaginou se ele teria lutado com alguma besta durante a noite. Mas não perguntaria, e ele sabia que ela não perguntaria. Como ela também sabia que ele não perguntaria por que uma Sonserina o estava acompanhando ao café da manhã.

O café da manhã de ambos seguiu-se num silêncio, porém não era um silêncio incômodo, tampouco um silêncio cômodo... Era apenas um silêncio aonde ambas as partes chegavam a um acordo psicológico e um respeito recém nascido pairava no ar.

* * *

― Moony, você ta bem mesmo cara? ― perguntou James.

― Sim, só um pouco cansado... Nada que algumas boas noites de sono não façam ― respondeu o amigo com um sorriso cansado.

― Você não quer tentar falar com o Professor Dumbledore...? ― o moreno agora olhava para os lados checando para ver se não havia ninguém por perto – a gente ta preocupado, parece que a transformação só piora, se a gente falar com o Dumbledore pode ser que ele arranje alguma coisa, uma planta Finlandesa ou uma poção, sei lá, qualquer coisa!

O menino de cabelos claros e olhos azuis sorriu e riu um pouco.

― Não se preocupe mesmo James, mas prometo que se na próxima Lua Cheia piorar, no dia seguinte vamos falar com o Professor Dumbledore, pode ser? ― o tom de sua voz era quase uma imploração.

― Hm... Ta bom, eu acho... ― respondeu o amigo meio incerto.

Logo a conversa foi ficando mais silenciosa e quando o sino tocou os dois amigos foram embora, nenhum deles realmente vendo o par de olhos verdes eletrizantes que pertenciam à Bellatrix Black.

* * *

_Lucius,_

_Entrarei em contato com você novamente no final do seu ano escolar, até lá estarei ocupado. Nas comemorações de Natal a casa ficará vazia, aconselho que fique na escola. Que fique bem claro que a próxima vez que entrarmos em contato espero que esteja preparado, você é meu único herdeiro e futuro chefe da família Malfoy, portanto não me decepcione._

_Eu e Cygnus Black planejamos celebrar o término de seu (e de suas filhas) ano letivo, juntos, isso, porém deve ser mantido segredo de Narcissa e Bellatrix, sua mãe, aparentemente pensa de Narcissa Black uma adorável menina. Não posso discordar._

_Falando em sua mãe, não se esqueça de escrevê-la algo, ela sente sua falta profundamente._

_Abraxas Malfoy._

Sua casa ia servir de encontro para Comensais da Morte no Natal, em Julho ele se tornaria um e agora seu destino já estava selado com Narcissa, o que ele já esperava que acontecesse e, ela provavelmente também. Suspirou...

* * *

― Potter...

Em meio a sua espera por Black ele deve ter pegado no sono sentado na janela.

― Potter...

Hm... Não tinha dormido bem na noite passada por causa de Remus, estava cansado.

Sentiu algo cutucá-lo de leve e resmungou um pouco, foi cutucado com um pouco mais de convicção e seus olhos foram se abrindo aos poucos, primeiro viu um vulto meio esbranquiçado e depois seus olhos focaram-se em um par de azul eletrizantes.

― Se você quiser posso adiar nosso trabalho, mas se fosse você não dormiria na janela.

― N-Não! ― isso saiu rápido demais ― digo... Não tem problema, tava só um pouco cansado ― segurando com um pouco de força a ponta do nariz, controlado a dor de cabeça, desceu da janela.

Hoje eles iam fazer toda a parte teórica para a próxima aula de Poções. James entregou o que tinha feito até agora e Narcissa começou a explicar a sua.

Ele sabia que devia estar prestando mais atenção no que ela falava. Mas ter Narcissa Black, o objeto que pairava em seus sonhos e mente desde aquela noite, tão próxima, onde ele podia observar os mínimos detalhes, precisava caracterizá-la melhor em seu sonho, isso... Enfim, concentração na fala era difícil quando sua visão estava tão focada.

Ela era uma visão adorável com seu cabelo preso daquele jeito e concentrada.

Reparou um pouco surpreso que o laço em seu cabelo era preto.

Cores esses anos quando usadas em Hogwarts queriam dizer muita coisa, Sonserinos sempre tendiam a ser mais extremistas do que de costuma, as meninas principalmente, suas jóias eram de brilhantes e esmeraldas, seus laços e tiaras sempre da melhor qualidade e verdes. Porém ela estava ali, sentada, a única indicação de que pertencia à Sonserina era sua gravata e o emblema do suéter. Ele tinha certeza que isso não era algo trivial, nada em Narcissa Black era trivial.

― Você realmente quer se casar com o Malfoy? ― a pergunta saiu antes mesmo que ele pudesse pensar.

E ele realmente quis pegar nas mãos dela quando seus olhos olharam tristes por uma fração de segundo para os seus, mas não o fez.

― Não importa o que eu quero, nunca importou e nunca vai importar, você deveria conhecer os costumes melhor do que ninguém, mesmo que sua família não os siga, opção não existe para alguém como eu, não posso pensar, nem ver, nem sentir, nem escutar, sou uma boneca Potter, eu não existo – suspirando ela se levantou e foi embora. Não falou nervosa, nem triste, tampouco revoltada, sua voz era cansada, voz de alguém que já estava exausto demais para tudo isso, cansado demais para a vida.

Não sabia por que falara, sua boca abriu e as palavras começaram a sair, ponto.

Ele parecia tão sincero ao ter perguntado, talvez tivesse sido a voz, ou os olhos, tinha que tomar cuidado, aparentemente a influência dele sobre ela era muito maior do que imaginava.

Algo quente fez-se passar percebido por suas bochechas e sua visão embaçou e, com as pontas dos dedos ela pegou as pequenas gotas que caíam de seus olhos, há quanto tempo não chorava?

Entrou em um corredor vazio, encostou-se na parede e com uma mão cobriu o rosto, usando a outra para suporte, hoje... Só hoje ela não colocaria censura em seus sentimentos.

Logo fora engolida por um abraço e congelou na possibilidade de ser James, apesar de que não faria sentido, era tão errado assim existir essa dúvida?

Mas não era James, os braços que tão fortemente lhe seguravam e acariciavam sua cabeça tinham um toque que lembrava-lhe de Andrômeda, os abraços que ela lhe dava quando pequena quando chorava assustada por seus pesadelos, um conforto de um irmão que nunca teve, o que um dia Sirius chegara próximo, mas depois a abandonara.

― Lucius Malfoy...

Ele não respondeu, não falou nada, não perguntou nada, apenas a segurou.

Ela não percebeu a pessoa parada metros dali assistindo a cena com feições impacientes e os punhos fechados.

Foi Lucius quem o expulsou com o olhar, eles já não podiam escolher, não tinham a chance que teve Sirius Black, não tinham amigos ou proteção, sua proteção seria si mesmos e se pelo menos pudessem evitar mais sofrimento, pelo menos o de Narcissa ele a protegeria como uma irmã e com todas as suas forças.

* * *

Lily estava fazendo sua patrulha próximo às escadarias da torre de Astronomia quando escutou um grito, sabia de onde vinha. Correndo ela foi em direção às escadas a tempo de ver um vulto passando. Se fosse atrás da pessoa, pegaria o "culpado", mas se fizesse isso podia ser tarde demais para o que quer que seja que acontecera lá em cima, e estava com um mau pressentimento. Diabos! Mas se subisse e estivesse tudo bem ela teria perdido o criminoso.

― Diabos! ― disse novamente, só que em voz alta, gritando depois em frustração.

Subiu as escadas correndo e abriu a pesada porta de madeira escura. Vistoriou a área com os olhos e não viu nada fora do lugar, estaria ficando louca...? Não... Aquilo era... Aquilo... Um par de mãos?

Sem nem pensar em mais nada ela saiu correndo, inclinou-se no chão e com as duas mãos puxou o braço e depois a cintura da pessoa, que era incrivelmente leve. Vendo que Lily nunca tivera muita força.

Seus olhos se abriram em choque quando se encontraram com os alarmados e assustados de Narcissa Black, que desatou a chorar como uma criancinha.

Sentiu o rosto encarnar a expressão tão conhecida e carinhosa de sua mãe e um pequeno sorriso apossar-se de seus lábios, aproximando-se da menina que estava sentada no chão, envolveu a loira em seus braços.

― Sh... Sh... ― dizia acariciando os cabelos da menina e passando a mão por suas costas, como sua mãe fazia quando estava chateada ou triste.

Cantarolando uma melodia qualquer quando sentiu o choro dela diminuir para um choro silencioso, mas ao mesmo tempo em que segurava seu suéter vermelho com mais força. Ela estava puxando um pouco seu cabelo, mas não ia falar nada, não era importante agora.

Essa devia ser a primeira vez que via Narcissa Black demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção, e se sentiu muito mal por ter pensado que essa deveria ter um coração de pedra, no final das contas, Black era humana como qualquer outra pessoa, quando posta em risco, a sua vida, e estando aos trinques da morte, sem ter o que fazer (notara a varinha da menina jogada no canto da torre, um _Expelliarmus _inesperado com certeza), o medo vinha em cheio, é claro que vinha!

Ela agora parara de chorar e a olhava com algo que Lily não conseguia distinguir em seus olhos.

― Lily, ― a menina se surpreendeu por ser chamada pelo primeiro nome ― muito obrigada.

Foram simples palavras, mas ditas com tanta sinceridade que tocaram a ruiva, seus olhos fotografando e guardando a imagem de Narcissa, apenas Narcissa, que lhe sorriu tão sincera como suas palavras... O que ela não esperava, e digo realmente não esperava mesmo! Foi quando;

Narcissa se inclinou, com uma de suas mãos segurou seu rosto e beijou seus lábios, não fora demorado, mas também não fora a coisa mais rápida do mundo, Lily tinha certeza de que o seu tempo decidira passar muito mais devagar do que o necessário.

A loira levantou, pegou a varinha com um rápido _Accio _e foi até a porta, virando-se mais uma vez para a ruiva que estava sentada no chão com uma expressão meio boba, fazendo-a rir um pouco.

― Lily Evans ― isso ganhou um pouco a sua atenção ― você é uma pessoa muito bonita, saiba disso, por dentro e por fora, se você sequer pensa em qualquer outra coisa senão salvar uma pessoa, ainda mais uma pessoa como eu, que não lhe causamos nada senão sofrimento, se você sente dentro de você o esforço para consolar alguém com a sinceridade que você fez comigo, eu não posso fazer mais nada senão ter esperanças de que um dia nosso mundo tenha seus olhos, ― ela suspirou de leve ― você tem muita sorte Lily, nunca duvide do que você julga certo e não deixe as coisas preciosas fugirem de você, acho que não preciso dizer para você não acreditar no que as pessoas da minha casa lhe dizem, porque é tanta bobagem que se torna ridículo escutar ― sorrindo novamente a menina fechou a porta deixando a outra para trás, seu rosto competindo com a cor de seus cabelos, seus olhos molhados e a boca mordendo o lábio inferior.

Um pensamento bobo passou em sua cabeça e ela levantou.

― E eu que só esperava pegar alguns conhecidos fazendo atividades impróprias.

* * *

**Comentários;** NÃO! Isso _não_ é uma fic Lily/Cissy.

Nessie, obrigada pelos reviews e por ter respondido minhas perguntas, você é um amor, e é assim, completamente especial por ter sido meu primeiro review aqui no ff . net :}


End file.
